


kiss Me

by jhenysn21



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: After2x05, F/M, Kissing in the Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhenysn21/pseuds/jhenysn21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke, Bellamy, Octavia, Murphy and Finn are the way to Weather Mounth, they are attacked and Clarke ends up hurting and falling behind, who is going back to help her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I love Bellarke and while watching the ep 6x07 of the vampire diaries I wondered how it would be perfect one Bellarke kiss in the rain, so are good guys with me as it is my first fic here, and I'm Brazilian so excuse me any errors grammar. Enjoy

They walked through the forest cautious since it was getting dark, Octavia walked hurriedly ahead with Bellamy and Clarke ago with Murphy and Finn, she made a point not to look in the eyes, she was still very angry with him.  
-Bellamy Getting dark, we should stop for a rest. said Clarke  
-O , Clarke is right, we will stop to rest  
-Just A little more Bell, please  
-Okay, one more hour then stopped there.  
Clarke looked at Bellamy making the Octavia will and despite being tired, she understood, Octavia had lost Lincon and desperately wanted to find him, she was evil, and therefore Bellamy was also, it was painful for him to see his sister suffering, and she felt solidarity to them, did not like to see either of them suffering.  
Suddenly Clarke had a strange feeling, felt that they were not alone, it was dark and she could not see very well, when a spear stopped in a tree beside her, and she screamed.  
-Grounders, Run !!!  
All run and she saw no one chasing them but did not want to risk it, when she stuck her foot in a hole between the roots of a tree, everyone was away, she called the first name that came to his head.  
-BELLAMY, HELP !!!  
She did not know if he had heard more decided not yell because she could call attention to someone else if they had been followed, she held the gun with one hand and tried to drop with each other, but was being useless because apparently she had twisted his ankle and felt a horrible pain when pulled, and then it started to rain  
Oh what a beauty!  
She said when she heard footsteps, she stood and held the gun with both hands, pointing toward the noise, when she heard someone calling softly  
-Clarke, Clarke are you there? what a hell , where have you been.  
It was the voice of Bellamy, she was relieved he had returned for her  
-Bellamy I'm here She picked up a rock and began to beat the other for him to follow the noise, when he found  
-Clarke! are you okay? you're hurt?  
He knelt down and cupped her face with both hands examining it  
-'I held my foot in that hole, he's sore, probably twisted, I'm fine, but I can not let go, where are the others?  
-They Went on, I sent them to stay on track, we find them.  
He reassured her as she tried to hold her foot hole  
-It's all right, whoever was behind us may have gone, ready you can stand?  
He helped her to her feet, and she tested the foot  
-You Can walk? he asked  
-yeah, Is not twisted, just a little sore  
They were walking slowly, when they heard someone running behind them, they ran at first, but Clarke stumbled and could not run, then Bellamy rested on a tree and stood facing her with his body completely glued to it, they needed to do silence, Bellamy looked to the side and saw a figure, rain drug, was difficult to walk without slipping, especially with the Clarke with his foot hurt and the rain still difficult to see, that this time of night was not the best .  
Then he noticed her breath on her neck, she was tired and has returned her head on his shoulder, his bag was in the back and in one hand he held his gun and she held her hand in the opposite will it.  
-are You fine? He asked worriedly  
-I'm , do not worry, we need to get out of here.  
-I Know but will have to wait until we are sure that no one is following us, you're shaking.  
He wrapped his free hand around her waist and pulled her close, she hesitated.  
It's all right Clarke, you need to keep warm, or will get sick, and we have no time for that.  
She was convinced, not that he needed many arguments for her to hold her, she wrapped her hand around his waist again and leaned her head on his shoulder.  
-You heard me calling for you?  
He frowned  
-Do Not. you called me?  
-Yeah I called once, but then I thought that if I kept yelling whoever was following us find me, and I was not able to defend myself.  
-'I just looked back and you were not there, so I sent Octavia move on with others and went back to look for you, I was afraid you'd been caught.  
-Thank you for coming back, I could not get out of there alone, at least not without having to pull my foot, she joked.  
-'You needed me.  
She shivered, but this time it was not cold, she shivered at his words and how close they were, was not helping. But he thought it was cold and came closer more  
-Bellamy, I think is not a good idea so we stay so close  
He raised eyebrow ums fun with the observation of it  
-why princess? you are afraid of not resist my charm?  
She did not answer, nor could because he was absolutely right, this proximity of the two moved with her, and this whole thing with Finn, she was vulnerable, could not risk. But nothing came out of her mouth she just stood there staring at him from under all that rain that was falling on them, drug they needed a shelter, but there was still someone prowling the region.  
He tired of her silence, it was obvious that the situation was messing with her too, he was losing his mind, needed to control, but it was hard with her there with his body pressed against him, they were as close as never been before and perhaps never were, whatever, he thought.  
-Clarke, I'll kiss you  
She should probably be mad, she heard that? He wanted to kiss her? Because she was so surprised, it was exactly what she was thinking? She also wanted to, why not? They were free and were going in search of his friends in the Mounth wheather, anything could happen, so for the first time in her life she was selfish and thought only what she wanted, and she wanted to kiss Bellamy Blake.  
-kiss me  
He pulled her by the waist with force, but approached his face slowly from her, he kissed her nose, then nuzzled the curve of her neck, which made her sigh then he came in her mouth, he began slowly kiss and was gradually speeding up the pace, she wrapped his free hand through his hair and deepened the kiss, chills up and down your spine. And suddenly the rain was not a problem.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it, tell me what you guys think about it, constructive criticism are always welcome...  
> XX


End file.
